User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Irina Kolton concert tours
The following is a description of Irina Kolton's concert tours. Debut Tour (2000) This was a concert tour promoting Kolton's debut album Irina. The tour began on June 11, 2000 in Osaka and concluded on August 26 in Madrid, comprising 34 concerts. Her mother served as the travelling assistant. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in late February 2000. Tickets went on sale in early March of that year. Each show started between 5:00 and 7:00 in the evening. 'Reaction' A reviewer from Mainichi Shimbun says: "Her voice was in perfect form throughout the entire concert." 'Tour dates' 'Cancelled Shows' Caring Pill Tour (2001-02) This was a concert tour promoting Kolton's second studio album Caring Pill. It was also her first tour to reach Latin America and Oceania. The tour began on September 15, 2001 in Quebec City and concluded on April 17, 2002 in Perth, comprising 62 concerts. Once again, her mother served as the traveling assistant. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in late June 2001. Tickets went on sale in early July of that year. Each show started between 5:00 and 7:00 in the evening 'Reaction' The tour received positive reviews from critics. For example, a reviewer from The New York Times praised Kolton's live vocals and stage presence. A writer for a the Los Angeles Times said that Kolton's cover of the Édith Piaf classic "Padam, padam" was a highlight. 'Tour dates' 'Cancelled Shows' Hope Still Exists Tour (2004-05) This was a concert tour promoting Kolton's third studio album Hope Still Exists. The tour began on June 22, 2004 in Greensboro and concluded on April 30, 2005 in Rio de Janeiro, comprising 71 concerts. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in late January 2004. Tickets went on sale in early February of that year. Each show started between 5:00 and 7:00 in the evening. 'Reaction' A reviewer from News & Record says: "Irina's sensational vocals were the star of the show, and the 18-year-old is at her best when it's her, a microphone, and her band." 'Tour dates' 'Cancelled Shows' Inseparable World Tour (2006-07) This was a concert tour promoting Kolton's fourth studio album Inseparable. The tour began on September 12, 2006 in Miami and concluded on April 28, 2007 in Auckland, comprising 66 concerts. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in late June 2006. Tickets went on sale in early July of that year. Each show started between 5:00 and 7:00 in the evening. Rehearsals for the tour took place at the Hirsch Memorial Coliseum in Shreveport, Louisiana throughout mid-August 2006. 'Reaction' Coming soon… 'Tour dates' 'Cancelled Shows' Eyes of Hunger Tour (2009-10) This was a concert tour promoting Kolton's fifth studio album Vol. 5. It was also her first tour to include stadiums. The tour began on June 25, 2009 in Boston and concluded on March 7, 2010 in Seoul, comprising 69 concerts. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in late February 2009. Tickets went on sale in early March of that year. Each show started between 5:00 and 7:00 in the evening. Rehearsals for the tour took place at the Large Arena in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania throughout late April 2009. 'Reaction' Coming soon… 'Tour dates' 'Cancelled Shows' Sick of True Love Tour (2011-12) This was a concert tour promoting Kolton's sixth studio album Sick of True Love. The tour began on July 15, 2011 in Washington, D.C. and concluded on February 22, 2012 in Perth, comprising 76 concerts. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in late March 2011. Tickets went on sale in early April of that year. Each show started between 5:00 and 7:00 in the evening. Rehearsals for the tour took place at the Comcast Arena in Everett, Washington throughout late June 2011. 'Reaction' Coming soon… 'Tour dates' 'Cancelled Shows' Out of Place Tour (2013-14) This was a concert tour promoting Kolton's seventh studio album Out of Place. The tour began on July 10, 2013 in Shanghai and concluded on ??? 2014 in (insert ending location here), comprising (insert number here) concerts. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in late April 2013. Tickets went on sale in early May of that year. Each show started between 5:00 and 7:00 in the evening. Rehearsals for the tour took place at the Burton Coliseum in Lake Charles, Louisiana throughout late June 2011. 'Reaction' Coming soon… 'Tour dates' 'Cancelled Shows' Category:Blog posts Category:Browse